


two idiots, one confession

by trashy_cas



Series: two idiots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, and all its variations, but they're kinda in the background, confession scene, probably overuse of the word "dumbass", really just self-indulgent fluff, really the whole team - Freeform, sugamom to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_cas/pseuds/trashy_cas
Summary: Hinata is not known for his brains.Then again, neither is Kageyama.(Or: In which Hinata tells Kageyama how he feels).





	two idiots, one confession

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done thousands of times before, but I just had to write a self-indulgent kagehina confession scene. Whoopsie.

Hinata is a little bit of an idiot.

It’s not like he isn’t aware of the fact—on the contrary, he’s reminded of it everyday, usually around 6 am sharp, with his schoolbag banging against his knees and his breath coming out of him in short puffs. “ _Hinata, you dumbass! Don’t try to get ahead of me._ ” The insults are natural, of course, because Kageyama is trying his damn hardest to outrun him.

So, it comes as a little shock to him when he realizes _it_ first. The thing that’s been going on for a few weeks, the thing that makes Noya and Tanaka snicker, the thing that makes Daichi exchange knowing glances with Suga, and occasionally warrants a disgusted scoff out of Tsukkishima.

The thing is, he may have a little bit of a crush on Kageyama.

Which is _great_ , really. It really is. (Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself). It makes Hinata’s heart do all kind of _bangs_ and _guaahs_ and _swooshes_ , and generally really happy and light inside whenever they have volleyball practice.

In fact, Kageyama might even like _him_ a little bit, too. He sees little hints here and there, especially after they’ve done another perfect quick, or when they race to pick up the most volleyballs after practice, or when they split meat buns with the rest of the team. It’s nice.  
Unfortunately for the both of them, Kageyama is also an idiot.

Because once Hinata puts two and two together—like all the little lingering touches here and there (in his hair, on his wrist, the small of his back) and not-so-annoyed huffs of _dumbass_ and _stupid_ (they’ve become terms of endearment at this point, really), he can’t stop thinking about it. How much he would like to hold Kageyama’s stupid hand, or touch his stupid cheek, or maybe even kiss his stupid face.

Hinata is stupid, yes, but Kageyama is even stupider. (Hinata comforts himself with at least this).

“Oi, Hinata. Your receive is off, _again._ Do it right, for God’s sake.”

For the umpteenth time that week, he wonders why he even likes this guy.

“It’s not _my_ fault, Bakageyama. You’re distracting me,” he shoots back. He doesn’t miss the little double take that runs through Kageyama, or the faint blush that runs high on his cheeks.

Huh. Maybe Hinata is smarter than people give him credit for.

“Wha-what the hell’s _that_ mean? Is there something wrong with my face?” Kageyama says.

Hinata peers over the rim of his water bottle to take a good look at him. Blue eyes, jutted jaw, narrowed eyebrows. It’s unfair, really, how pretty he is. He almost wants to say so, knowing there’s a chance Kageyama might not actually kill him.

But instead, Hinata walks up right into his personal space, gets on his tiptoes. He lifts a hand, watches in fascination as Kageyama’s eyes widen and dart to his own, sees how he flushes even darker under that mop of _infuriatingly_ pretty black hair.

  _Nah, he's still an idiot._

He sticks a finger in his mouth and shoves it in Kageyama’s ear, instead. “Wet willy.”

“HINATA, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.”

He laughs and runs away as quick as his feet can carry him, pretending that the redness in his ears is from the heat of the gym in the summer.

~

Armed with this newfound knowledge, he decides to consult Suga.

Suga is smart _and_ nice, unlike Tsukkishima. He also seems like he might know a lot about this… _thing_ Hinata is feeling, so before practice one day, Hinata tiptoes up to him and whispers, not-so-softly, “Can we talk?”

Suga looks a little worried, but he gives Hinata a smile, the one that makes the beauty mark next to his eye wiggle (and, for some reason, never fails to make Daichi-san trip over nothing). “Of course.”

Hinata gives a quick, furtive glance around the clubroom to ensure that no one else is around (not that there would be—everyone has already made their way to the gym), and says conspiratorially, “I think I like Kageyama. And—I _think,_ maybe, that he likes me, too.”

To Hinata’s surprise, Suga is not surprised at all. “I see.” He practically beams, and Hinata becomes even more confused. Had he not hid his feelings well enough?

“I guess it was pretty obvious, huh?” he asks, a little dejected. If someone who wasn’t Kageyama had figured it out, then why couldn’t Kageyama himself do it? _Bakageyama._

Suga is quick to catch on, fortunately. “It’s not bad at all!” he says with that encouraging smile of his. “I think it’s great that you’re always so open with yourself and others. But you know—” He bends down a little so that he’s on eye-level with Hinata, so Hinata leans in, too. “I also think that, even though Kageyama is a genius on the court and everything, he may not be as quick when it comes to feelings, you know? Maybe you should just tell him how you feel.”

Hinata nods eagerly. “Ok!”

He pauses. “Wait, just like that? Like— _hey, Kageyama! I really like you and your tosses! Want to go out on a date?_ Like _that?_ ”

“Yep.” Suga stands back up and ruffles Hinata’s hair affectionately. “Just like that.”

Hinata wonders if Suga is actually an angel in disguise. He’s spared from asking by the banging open of the clubroom door and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees none other than Kageyama himself, his face livid. “Hey, dumbass, what the hell is taking you so long?”

 _Crap. Had he heard?_ But, nope. There is nothing on the setter’s face but annoyance, reserved specifically for Hinata. When he spots Suga he quickly says, “Not you, Sugawara-san! I apologize,” and inclines his head respectfully.

Suga simply laughs. He picks up his team jacket and heads for the door, pausing only to give Hinata a wink and mouth “good luck” when Kageyama’s not looking.

Hinata flashes him a thumbs up and quickly follows, making sure to duck whenever Kageyama tries to take a swing at his hair from the doorway.

With the odds he’s facing, he could use a little luck.

~

He decides that the best time to do it is just before they part ways to leave for home. This way, if everything goes south, he can easily get on his bike and pedal away as fast as possible.

As for what he’ll say to Kageyama the next day if this is the case, then. Well. He hasn’t thought that far yet.

He’s a little fidgety all throughout practice, nervous about how this is gonna go. It gets to the point that even Kageyama notices (as dense to emotions as he is). “Oi, Hinata. You’re still not keeping your arms together when you block. Get it together, dumbass.”

He responds by aiming a kick at Kageyama’s shins, making sure to stay alert as Asahi serves from the other side of the net. (Wouldn’t want another incident). “I _know_ that, idiot. You don’t have to tell me every five seconds.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t fuck up every five seconds I wouldn’t have to tell you.”

“ _Listen,_ Bakageyama, I’m working on it—”

“You two! Quit yapping and focus.” Daichi is as strict as ever, not tolerating any nonsense during practice.

He sends Kageyama a warning glare that he hopes is more intimidating than terrified, and skips over to Nishinoya so he can practice receiving a little more. (If Noya knows that Hinata’s so interested because he really likes it when Kageyama gruffly tells him ‘good work’ after he picks up a hard-to-reach ball, he doesn’t say anything).

When Coach Ukai blows the whistle to announce that practice is over, Hinata is nowhere near ready, emotionally or physically. He drags his feet as the rest of the team lowers the net, groans throughout their cool-down stretches, and generally ignores the usual post-practice hustle and bustle. When Kageyama shoots him a weird look after he half-heartedly accepts their daily competition of who can pick up the most volleyballs, he doesn’t notice.

“Good work today, team!” says Takeda-sensei. “You can all go home now. Don’t forget—the training camp is coming up soon, so make sure you have all your assignments in order.” He looks directly at the usual four suspects, but this, too, Hinata does not notice.

Before he knows it, they’re already changing in the clubroom, Tanaka yelling excitedly about how Kiyoko-san looked at him _again_ (“Twice in one day, Ryu? Arrggh, you lucky bastard”) and Yamaguchi asking Tsukkishima if he wants to get meat buns at Coach Ukai’s store.

“Um!” Hinata says loudly, then blanches when the rest of the team turns to look at him. “Does anyone want to stay behind and practice some more?” He definitely does _not_ want to do this confession thing whenever Tsukkishima is around.

“Sounds fun,” chirps Suga, and Hinata feels a funny _whoosh_ in his stomach at the sly grin that’s sent his way. “Why don’t you practice with Kageyama? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Hinata chances a look at the person in question. Kageyama just shrugs. “Sure.”

_Alright! Suga-san, you're the best!_

He and Kageyama race to the gym, as usual. Unfortunately, Kageyama wins again, leaving them at 42-40 wins, 30-28 losses.

“I win!” Kageyama says triumphantly. He leans against the doors, breathing slightly heavier than normal. When he doesn’t hear a response, he turns around, face scrunched up in mild annoyance. “Oi, did you hear me, idiot? That leaves us at—”

“ _KageyamaIreallylikeyoupleasegooutwithme!”_

Silence. Hinata’s head is bowed slightly, orange hair no doubt a mess after tripping and falling halfway to their destination (which is also why he lost, he would later point out). He’s too afraid to look up.

“What?”

He looks up anyway, and tries not to flinch.

He’s been acquainted with all the various faces that the King of the Court can make. (There aren’t many of them, after all. It’s usually limited to _constipated, angry, angry and constipated,_ or _angry and constipated but not as much because he’s looking at a volleyball)_. Unfortunately, Hinata is not quite sure what to classify _this_ expression as.

Kageyama looks kind of like he got hit in the face with a volleyball, Hinata thinks distantly. If that volleyball had been served by both the Great King and Asahi and perhaps Ushiwaka, all at the same time.

Never one to give up easily, however, he plows on.

“I’m _saying,_ you absolute doofus, that I like you! Um, a lot!” He stretches his arms out for emphasis. “And I would really like it if we went out sometime…”

Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

“Kageyama?”

Now, with his best friend starting to look like Bokuto-san’s serve has been added to the metaphorical mix, he’s starting to get a little worried.

_Shit, I think I broke him._

“Hey! Kageyama!” He leans a little forward and waves a hand in front of unblinking eyes. When Kageyama doesn’t respond for another few seconds, he falls back flat-footed, face hurt. “ _Fine._ Since the idea of dating me is too much for your…your _stupid_ brain, I’ll just—”

“You…you _like_ me?” Kageyama finally says, though it comes out more as a whisper-wheeze, as if it takes all of his willpower.

Hinata can feel his face turning approximately the same shade as his hair, partly from embarrassment, partly from frustration and hopelessness and endearment because…well, it’s Kageyama. “I don’t _hate_ you. I…I guess I like you. Kind of. But I like volleyball more, just saying!”

Kageyama looks as if he’s slowly regaining control of his senses, thankfully.

“You like me,” he repeats, his eyes sharpening slightly. Then, they widen, bright blue darting to Hinata’s face. “You _like_ me. You like _me_.”

“Jeeze. You always call _me_ a dumbass, look who’s dumb now!” Hinata scoffs. “ _Yes,_ I’ve said it about four times now. _I like you._ ”

That stupid mouth, the one that Hinata has half a mind to either punch or kiss, opens slowly, then closes. “I…”

“Aghhh, you know what? Just forget I said anything. Alright?” Hinata starts backing away. “C’mon, I actually want get meat buns with everyone else, so we can practice together later. Sorry for wasting your time.”

“Wait!”

Hinata turns around with another retort on his lips. “Listen, you don’t have to say anything—”

Kageyama suddenly turns a very alarming shade of red and mumbles something. It kinda sounds like “mmhffshmm.”

“What the hell are you saying?”

Kageyama looks a little over Hinata’s shoulder and mutters the same thing, only slightly louder.

Hinata puts his hands on his hips in irritation. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” He’s about to make a run for it, preferably towards his bicycle, (so he can get a head start, because there’s no way he’s sticking around and making the situation even worse), when—

“I’m saying I like you too, you fucking _dumbass_ ,” Kageyama nearly spits, voice climbing higher with each syllable.

Hinata stops, then blinks.

Blinks again.

A wide smile stretches across his face, and, to his utter delight, Kageyama blushes even deeper. “ _Really_? I _knew_ it!” He mimes a little fist pump and jumps as high as he can, triumph incarnate.

“Shut up,” Kageyama hisses. “I’m not saying it again.” He takes two strides towards Hinata— _damn him and his long legs_ —and glares at him. “Yes, I’ll go on….on a whatever with you.”

“A date, Kageyama. It’s called a date,” Hinata beams.

“Shut up,” says Kageyama.

For a moment, they just stand there, looking at each other in mild—but admittedly comfortable—confusion. Hinata takes a moment to appreciate a couple things (like how Kageyama’s bangs fall into his eyes just _so_ , and how, when he’s not looking constipated or angry, he’s actually quite handsome) before breaking the silence.

“Can we go right now?” he asks, just as Kageyama says, “Wait, what the hell do you mean you _‘knew it’_?”

“Let’s go get meat buns! The rest of the team might still be there, and we can tell them the good news!” Hinata starts skipping away, singing about convenience stores and dates with stupidly pretty setters at the top of his lungs. Kageyama nearly trips over himself trying to catch up.

“Oi, Hinata! Don’t ignore me! What do you mean, you already knew that I li— _don’t hate_ you? I just figured it out myself!”

To this, Hinata skids to a stop, does a half twirl to face his _boyfriend_ (it makes him feel unbelievably giddy when he hears in it his head), and grins from ear to ear, the wind rustling from his flaming hair to his jacket collar.

“Maybe I’m just smarter than you think, Bakageyama,” he says, hand stretched to touch the sky.

(At the sight, Kageyama looks a little dazed, but Hinata does not notice).

_Beautiful._

“Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> hinata: oh no I like kageyama  
> suga: *appears literally out of nowhere*
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chubsthehamster) and [tumblr](https://trashycaswrites.tumblr.com/). Always open to yell about kagehina or haikyuu in general lol


End file.
